Three-dimensional (“3D”) vertical NAND strings are disclosed in an article by T. Endoh, et. al., titled “Novel Ultra High Density Memory With A Stacked—Surrounding Gate Transistor (S-SGT) Structured Cell”, IEDM Proc. (2001) 33-36.